


Twelve Days of SamBucky Day Three: Shopping

by mackwill99



Series: 12 Days of SamBucky [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Becca Barnes - Freeform, Black Friday, Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Gifts, I just wanted to write sharon, M/M, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam is the BEST boyfriend, Sharon Carter/Bucky Barnes (Friendship), Sharon is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackwill99/pseuds/mackwill99
Summary: Both Sam and Bucky run into trouble finding gifts for each other.or12 Days of SamBucky day 3: Shopping
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: 12 Days of SamBucky [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570888
Kudos: 32





	Twelve Days of SamBucky Day Three: Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> TW: PANIC ATTACKS!!  
> There is a mild description of a panic attack in this one! It's not super descriptive but it is there so be careful!

When it came to gifts, Sam knew what he was getting Bucky in July, well sort of. On the day that would have been Steve’s birthday, Sam and Bucky went to the Smithsonian, despite it being a public holiday (Tony had  paid convinced them to stay open for a certain veteran.) While browsing the museum, the pair stumbled upon several entries from several different journals. One of these having previously belonged to Bucky, and the other to his sister, Rebecca. 

“They have Becca’s diary Sam.”

“That was your sister right?”

Bucky nodded. “I wonder what happened to her, you think she’s still alive?” 

Sam looked at the ground before answering, “Bucky she’d be what like 104 by now? And even if she was alive it would take ages to find her. I’m sorry buddy.”

“It was a stupid question I’m sorry. I just wish I knew if she lived a good life or not.” Bucky was quiet for the rest of the day and would dance around the subject of his family after that afternoon. 

Sam spent the next six months fighting with the Smithsonian about how the journals in the museum should be in Bucky’s possession and offering them large sums of money until they finally caved and gave him all six journals they had in their possession. Sam carefully wrapped them and hid them in the back of his closet and continued with his other search; the search for Becca. 

Sam went through every file he had access to (and some he didn’t with the help of Natasha) containing “Rebecca Barnes” until one night early December he found a woman, living in a nursing home upstate New York named Rebecca Barnes-Proctor. Sam was sure this was her, she spent most of her life in Brooklyn, in the same neighborhood as Bucky but there was one thing off about her. The records he had found said she was born in Shelbyville Indiana. Sam slammed the laptop shut and crawled into bed with his boyfriend, defeated.

Bucky laid next to him, reading a book on the Berlin Wall while Sam stared at the wall. 

“You were born in Brooklyn right?” Sam asked after a few moments of silence. 

“No. I grew up in Brooklyn, I was born in Indiana.” Sam sat upright and cocked his head. 

“Where in Indiana?”

“Shelbyville I think. Why?”

“Holy shit.” Sam jumped out of their bed and ran back to his office, leaving Bucky very confused in their bedroom. 

The next day Sam called the nursing home and talked to Rebecca Barnes-Proctor for two hours and hung up feeling like he’d just talked to an old friend. Sam discovered she’d been an activist her entire life, fighting for women’s rights, LGBTQ rights, the rights of people of color and openly speaking out against the Vietnam War. He discovered she’d married a man and had two children with them, a boy and a girl who reminded her of Bucky and herself. She’d even named the boy James Buchanan Proctor “after the best man she’d ever met”. The two talked about Bucky and she told him stories from their past while he filled her in on his present. Rebecca cried into the phone when she heard the PG version of what happened to her brother and Sam knew she didn’t need to be filled in on the rest. 

“Do you think he’d want to see me?” She sniffled into the phone.

“That’s actually why I called, what are you doing Christmas Day?”

______________________________

Bucky’s biggest stressor in his new life wasn’t missing targets or getting his brain fried every other week, it was finding the perfect gift for his boyfriend. You see Sam had become Bucky’s rock. After Steve went back in time to live with Peggy and returned an old man, only to die a few months later, Bucky was a mess. Sam helped Bucky become human again and showed him how to live and love again. Everything Sam did was to help Bucky and Bucky badly wanted to show him how much he meant to him. 

Bucky woke up one morning late November and headed towards the mall. He wandered through a few stores, his anxiety rising with each one because not only was nothing good enough for what Sam deserved but the crowds in each store were loud and angry. After walking out of Guess, Bucky made a beeline for the nearest bathroom and locked himself in a stall and began to lose control of his breathing. He had been working on recognizing his panic attacks early and asking for help so Bucky frantically dug around in his coat pocket for his phone and dialed the first name that came up. 

“Bucky?” A female voice answered. “I thought we weren’t getting coffee until Monday? Did I mix up the dates?” _Sharon._ He thought. He’d called Sharon. His mind was racing and he could feel the panic building in him he tried to form words but nothing would come out. “Are you okay James?” Sharon asked with a change in her voice. 

“Help. Mall. Bathroom.” Was all Bucky could force his throat to say. 

“Jesus Bucky did you seriously go shopping on Black Friday? I’m tracking your location, I’m on my way just sit tight Barnes. You’re okay.”

Bucky waited patiently for Sharon in the bathroom stall until he heard a voice echo through the ceramic room. “Official S.H.E.I.L.D. business I need this room cleared and a discreet exit from the mall now.” A moment later the same voice was in front of the stall he was in. “Bucky? Are you in there? It’s me, Sharon. You can come out now.” 

Bucky slowly opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Sharon standing in front of him. She wrapped her arms around him and helped steady his breathing until he was calm enough to head home. “Why don’t you try online shopping instead?” Sharon suggested as they walked to her car. 

A few days later Sharon had shown Bucky how Amazon worked. She explained that he could add things to his cart that he wanted and helped him add his credit card information to his account. Bucky spent an afternoon adding things to his cart that he though Sam might like, a few books, some sweaters, a gaming console that he’d heard him mention, a pair of figure skates, headphones, a throw blanket, new pots and pans, something called an “Amazon Alexa” that Bucky didn’t understand what it did but it had great reviews and a few other small things. Bucky went back into his cart to sort through the options of gifts he’d chosen and narrow it down to a few things when he got distracted by the gift wrap feature. They’d wrap all his presents for him? He clicked “yes” and then “continue” and the next thing he knew he was looking at a screen that said, “Your order has been placed!” After frantically pressing buttons he finally was brought to a page that confirmed his order of everything that had been in his cart, totaling at $2,457. Bucky slammed his computer shut and called Sharon. 

“Shopping is stupid, next year you’re buying everything for me.” 

“Oh, Bucky.” She laughed into the phone. “Did you at least find him something?” 

“Oh did I.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading sorry today's was a little bit late! Follow me on Twitter for updates about posting times and more @badbitchbucky


End file.
